Get Away
by WorthyPurpleCrayon
Summary: All Ally needs is a getaway; but when she snaps on Austin, what will happen? Auslly oneshot.


**A/N: Ten in the morning and blasting Of Mice & Men; it's going to be a good day. (:**

**~ Brownie points if you know who Of Mice & Men are (the band, not the book)! ~**

**Disclaimed ;D**

oOo

Sometimes she needed a getaway; just a day to herself in a place where no one – not even Austin – could come and find her. Coincidentally, today was one of those rare days where it was needed. Not just longed for, but truly _needed_.

Lucky for her, it fell on a Sunday this year; the one day of the week where she didn't have a shift at her father's shop. Therefore, she headed to her escape as soon as she woke. Leaving everything behind except for her beloved book, she could already feel the serenity that she missed so dearly seep back into her.

She had known that as soon as she befriended Austin Moon things were going to get more hectic, and she was right. In fact, 'things' had become some crazy lately that she was close to stopping the habit of chewing her hair and begin ripping it out. Of course, she wouldn't have it any other way, but there were days where she wished things could just be calm again.

The walk to her hide-away was done in peace. It was occupied with her watching the clouds and saying hello to the geese that inhabited the mall pond. They honked merrily back at her, and she couldn't help but let a giggle escape her lips. This was how her days used to be: carefree and joyful. Her days were still joyful, but were now challenged with the constant bickering of her friends Dez and Trish and the constant company of her best friend Austin Moon.

Eventually, she stumbled across her place of rest on these getaway days; a secluded beach about an hour from her home. Sure, she wasn't a fan of the beach, but this one was _different_. The waves here weren't so harsh, and the sand not so clingy and rough. To top it all off; barely anyone was ever spotted here.

She situated herself before sitting Indian-style on the sand. Even with the Miami sun beating down hard on her, the sea breeze provided a nice touch of cool air, making the beach a perfect place to relax for the day.

She flipped open her book to the most recent entry, dated from yesterday, and reread her frantic thought. She knew that things were crazy around her when even her writing was making no sense.

_Everything has been happening so fast and so wildly lately, and I can't quite wrap my head around things. I've been writing so many songs and it's like so much time is passing and I just don't know what to do anymore. Did you remember that tomorrow is the day Mom died? I think it's time I get away… Yes, that's what I'm doing. Oh, Pickles had another baby goose! She's adorable! Things have just been so crazy. Well, I have to go! –Ally_

She giggled at the jumpiness of her writing. She found it amusing that she could go from one topic to the next like that. She even giggled about Pickles new babies. The thought that it was her mother's anniversary of death didn't even dampen her mood at the time. She was just too at peace.

She watched the waves pull themselves towards her. The tips lightly kissed her toes, making her smile. It was like she was in her personal bubble of internal bliss. She really felt as if things couldn't go wrong at this beach. That was, until he popped her little bubble.

"Ally?" His familiar voice called out. "Is that you?" She sighed and looked up at the sky, now turning shades of pink and purple. She hadn't even realized that she had been here for so long. She hadn't even written in her book yet! Had she really been that focused on the nature around her?

"Austin? Yes, it's Ally." She said, setting her book aside but making no attempt to stand and meet him. Maybe he would realize she was on a getaway. Maybe he would realize –

"Cool! You know about this beach too!" He exclaimed, sitting down next to her. She squeezed her eyes shut and tilted her head up at the sky.

"Seeing as I'm here, yes I do know about this beach too." She said snarky. She hadn't meant to come off so cross, she just really wanted to enjoy the rest of her day in peace, and peace wasn't something Austin was good at.

Obviously, he had picked up on her peculiar attitude as he asked, "What's wrong Als?" She slightly smiled at the nick name, but a swirl of emotions was storming through her.

"I just needed a getaway and that's kind of ruined now." Ally unclenched her eyelids and stared expectantly at the blonde beside her. He tilted his head, oblivious to her hint.

"Why is it ruined?" He asked, still not understanding her clue. She sighed and tilted her head back up at the sky, letting her chocolate curls hit the sand.

"Well, quite frankly, you're here. Not that you're a bad thing Austin, it's just that my getaway days are normally for me, and me only. Oh look at me, I sound so selfish. Please don't be mad at me Austin; you can stay if you want. Gosh, I feel bad. I'm so sorr-" She only paused when she realized that the blonde was no longer by her side.

oOo

When the sun went down and the stars began to twinkle in the sky, Ally entered her father's shop. She had felt bad about making the boy leave her earlier; but she needed the time alone.

_ You could have been nicer about it though. "Quite frankly, you're here." Really Ally? Where did your manners go?_

She had been engrossed by her thoughts when she finally noticed the subtle sound of piano. It was a lovely tune, one she hadn't quite heard before. Suddenly, it sped up and she could hear a familiar voice singing along with the instrument.

_"She keeps pushing me away, pushing me away. She's everything thing I want but I don't know how to say to her I love you. I love you, I do…"_

She carefully stepped a few feet forward. Her toes were crunched in her booties, making it hard to walk, but she made it work. One step, two steps, and she was at the base of the staircase. The voice grew, suddenly more confident. It rung over the light piano notes.

_"How can I love you, when you don't want me to? How can I need you, when you act the way you do?"_

She instantly recognized the voice as Austin's, but she couldn't place the song. It definitely wasn't her work. Then she realized, and it hit her like a ton of bricks. _It was Austin's song._

_ "She's so amazing, and she means the world, but she doesn't realize she's a hard to get girl."_

She quietly pranced up the steps, careful to keep her noises to a minimum. She slowly made her way to the door, slightly ajar. She watched the boy play through the crack. Although she could only see the back of his head, she could immediately tell that his eyes were focused on the keys in front of him in concentration.

Suddenly, the song came to a slow, obviously ending. She craned to hear the boy's voice, as it suddenly got lower.

_"And no matter what I do, even if I love you because it's true, you keep pushing me away from you."_

She clapped her hands, slowly and loudly enough where he could hear her. He didn't even have to tilt his head to know that it was Ally.

"Why are you here? Shouldn't you be on your 'getaway'? What are you even getting away _from_?" He immediately asked, bombing her with questions. She sighed and sat down next to him on the piano bench, making him immediately scoot away. That hurt her. Was he really that mad?

"I'm here because it's almost ten at night, and believe it or not, but I have a curfew." She said, lightly joking. However, his face remained stony. She sighed again before continuing. "As for what I'm getting away from? Well, everything has just been crazy lately, Austin. And, and…"

"And what?" Her eyes dropped to the hands resting in her lap. His stare seemed to follow.

"And, today's the day my mom died." My voice was hardly above a whisper, but he knew. He knew because he laid his warm hand on hers.

"You seemed okay though… at the beach…" He whispered. Hurt was still evident in his voice, but so was concern.

"Because… it was peaceful at the beach; I could get away from everything." Her voice cracked.

"Oh Ally, I'm so sorry. I just thought you were pushing me away." Austin wrapped her in a hug and pulled her towards him until she was practically sitting on his lap. He buried his head in her hair and waited for the waterworks to come, but they didn't.

_"I thought you were just pushing me away…" _She thought. _That's what he said to me… I was pushing him away… His song, what did it say? Pushing me away… I love her so much, but I don't know how to say? Was that it?_

Her voice barely came out above a whisper again. "Sing that song."

"No, it's not good," He argued. "It's not yours."

"Austin. Sing the song, now." She said, slipping out of his arms and next to him on the bench. He sighed but then began his song.

She only caught bits of the lyrics, the ones that stuck out to her, but that was enough to understand what he was too scared to say.

_"She keeps pushing me away… I love her so… She's so amazing and she means the world… She's a hard to get girl…"_

When Austin finally stopped playing, she asked the question he had been dreading. "Who's it about, Austin?"

"Uh…" He muttered, taking his time to answer. "It's about uh…"

Taking a risk that only a day like this would provide her, she went out on a limb. "I like you too."

She could feel Austin's jaw drop even without looking at him. She ducked her head but could still feel his stare on her.

"So, you wouldn't mind if I did something like… this?" She lifted her head just in time for Austin's lips to crash on hers. And she realized that no getaway, not even one to her beach, felt quite as peaceful – as right - as that.

**A/N: Corny ending. ;D But, I'm known for that. So guys, PM me! We can talk about music; especially if you like screamo. Oh, and if you like screamo, tell me what bands you like in a review!**

**~Chlorine~**


End file.
